deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lachlan Blake/ghurka vs Ming Warrior and Redcoat vs Musketeer
BLACK POWDER WARRIORS: The Ghurka, the British empire's Nepalese shock troops vs the Ming warrior, one of the earliest users of gunpowder: WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons: Ming warrior: Close range: Dao Mid range: Pole cannon. Long range:Nest of bees, (it's fair, cause the ghurka doesn't have much armour. Special: Mechanical Landmine. Ghurka: Close range: Kukri knife. Mid range: Flintlock pistol. Long range: Flintlock musket w/ kukri bayonet. Special: Congreve rocket. Second battle: Redcoats, the British Empires Infantry troops vs Musketeers, the French Elites. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Redcoat: Close range: Cavalry sword. Med range: Blunderbuss. Long range: Brown Bess Musket w/ bayonet. Special: Grenade. Musketeer: Close range: Rapier and main Gauche. Med range: Wheellock pistol. Long range: Flintlock musket w/ bayonet. Special: grenade. WHO WILL WIN? BATTLE (Ming vs ghurkas only): At a border between China and Nepal five ghurkas are patrolling a town, they hear a noise and go to investigate. Meanwile, five Ming warriors are setting up their mechanical landmine in the ground with a large sword put on top of it to triger the detonation, they run into the foiliage and hide in wait for the Ghurka warriors. The Ghurkas round a small hut and find the sword, they are cautious and the lead Ghurka shoots the ground near the sword, exploding the mine. The explosion alerts the ming warriors, who run from the bushes and start shooting their pole cannons. A ghurka is hit in the throat, killing him. (Ghurkas: 4, Ming: 5) The remaining ghurkas run behind a hut and start to set up their congreve rocket, while one of the Mings runs after them with his Dao sword, he rounds the corner and egages the first Ghurka is close combat, parrying the Ghurka's kukri and stabbing him through the heart, but as the Ghurka falls he shoots his flintlock pistol into the ming's head. (Ghurka: 3, Ming: 4) A ghurka runs around the corner to distract the Ming warriors and shoots his flintlock musket at one and then imbeds his kukri knife in the Ming's neck. Before he can run at the remaining mings he is shot at point blank range by a nest of bees.(Ghurka: 2 Ming: 3) The Ming warriors start reloading as the ghurkas wait around the side of the hut with their congreve rocket, after the Mings reload they rush around the side to see the rocket, but before they can run the rocket hits, killing one Ming and deafening another. (Ghurka: 2 Ming: 2) The unscathed Ming takes his pole cannon and fires three shots, missing two but hitting one ghurka in the stomach. The wounded ghurka falls to the ground and the ghurka leader pulls out his kukri, stabbing the Ming and then headbutting him, killing him. (Ghurka: 1 Ming: 1) The last Ming warrior stumbles away from the town disorented, confused and holding his ears, he notices a sword on the ground, and picks it up, detonating a mechanical mine that the Mings had put there themselves earlier. (Ghurka: 1 Ming: 0) The last Ghurka finds the Ming's body and curses at a missed oppertunity for a fight, and then walks back to the village to find that the allied British redcoats defending a nearby village had been defeated by some Frech forces, and that he should ready the towns defences. WINNER: Ghurkas and musketeers. Category:Blog posts